


Shimmering Soulmates

by Anxious_Ace, hitominyo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Tom Lucitor, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Marco, Female Relationships, Genderswap, Lesbian Character of Color, Magical Tattoos, Oblivious, POV Lesbian Character, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Ace/pseuds/Anxious_Ace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitominyo/pseuds/hitominyo
Summary: When soulmates first connect gazes they will receive a tattoo of their name in their usual language. After time spent with said soulmate you will receive a tattoo that symbolizes them. In an alternate universe where monsters and humans can live together on Earth without too much judgement. Comet (Star) met his soulmate at school, Jack. (Janna) Which throws Marcela (Marco) and Toni (Tom) together in the most unexpected way.





	1. New Year, New Acquaintances

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/K7YcjVu)

—Marcela—

I look at my reflection for the 15th time that night. Hearing an annoyed groan to my left. “Come on, Marce! You are ready! You’ve been ready for like the last 2 hours!” The exasperated voice of my best friend interrupts me as I'm trying to fix my bangs. “I want to goooooo~ Come onnnn!” He starts whining and I sigh.

“Well, you could have been in there already if you would have just gone alone.” I retort giving up on my stubborn hair looking at the mirror frustrated.

“I'm not leaving without you! What kind of best friend would I be if I left you all alone on New Year’s Eve?!” He walks right behind me, looking at my caramel eyes with his blue ones through our reflections he puts both his hands on my shoulders. “We are going TOGETHER because we are family!” I try to pull away due to his loud voice so close to my ears but with no luck. “And you look perfect, never looked better. Just let your hair be? We are going out in the snow now, so you'll have to wear a hat anyway!”

“...” I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't going to wear one since the party was happening a few blocks down, but held back to not start another argument with him. I let out a long sigh and nod at him. “Ok, let's go.” The tall blonde college student behind my hugs me tightly by the neck almost choking me in his excitement. Luckily he lets me go to run to the front door calling my name.  
  
I take a last look at myself already regretting that I agreed to do this. I was wearing jeans, a white long-sleeved turtleneck and my new red and black hoodie that my parents got me for Christmas. I had put on a little makeup that I was actually proud of. Even when it didn't look like much, it took me ridiculous periods of time to finish it. A little blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lip gloss, that I only apply to myself in counted opportunities (since I'm not very good at it). I take the hairbrush a last time to try to control my long ponytail but it's clear that, that battle is already lost. I hear Comet calling for me again as I leave the room, preparing myself for the frigid cold night.

—Toni—

It wasn’t the first party I had been to this week, but it was one that I was particularly excited for. I had spent the whole day setting up, cleaning, and overall making sure everything was perfect. It was technically my house but my parents had gotten it for me, considering they were still ruling the Underworld while I went to college. I was doing regular classes alongside my black magic. It could be draining but after one and a half years, I got the hang of it. My parents insisted on me having a house and not a dorm, mostly they were scared I’d kill my roommate or burn the dorms down. Humans and monsters have lived in peace for over half a century. Of course they can still have bias and judgement against the other. And there were still incidents but there were police officers for both sides and nobody really was shocked completely by the other. Especially not after the soulmates started mixing between them.

Growing up the most slack I got was about me being a princess and being a demoness. Though, not long after my parents threw me onto Earth with a nice nanny, Comet was thrown onto Earth as well. I hadn’t really talked to him much since middle school. Where I was heavily denying my sexuality and instead obsessed over my “crush” on him. It wasn’t until high school I caved into my feelings and came out. Of course being non-straight was as normalized as monsters now. I saw my parents biweekly and we called nearly everyday. After school I could find a job on Earth or take over the Underworld. I hadn’t decided but since I was of age I could take the throne whenever I wished. For now I loved college.

“Toni, holy shit! This place looks amazing, kinda too Halloweenish,” Jack called from the doorway, making me snort as I laughed.

“You say that every time. Besides, you love Halloween.” I pointed out, teasingly hitting his shoulder before hugging him. Jack was my best friend since Comet disappeared; couldn’t blame the prince, I had been a bit overbearing. Jack and I met in high school, him being drawn to me considering our dark styles matched. Since then we had grown closer, and we were practically inseparable. We went to parties or gay clubs every weekend just to dance and drink like idiots. We had most of the same classes, and Jack would sometimes come home with me. He loved the Underworld as much as I did. I could tell him everything.

“You still cool with me crashing here?” The other asked, looking around again before walking to the cellar and down the stairs, bag in tow. I had a futon specifically in my room for him considering I liked having my massive bed all to myself.

“You practically live here, you should start paying rent.” I teased, shaking my head a little. I went back to fussing with snacks and drinks. The playlist had been chosen, every room in the house had been decorated, making it less like a victorian mortician’s house and more like a modern gothic dream home. Not everybody enjoyed the black and red rooms with creepy decorations lining every surface. Then again, not everybody liked the way I dressed or looked. I glanced at the door when Jack walked back up. “Is your boyfriend coming this time or are we dancing all alone? I wanna meet this kid.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.. but he should be coming. He’s bringing a pretty friend.” Jack winked, it made my eyes roll once again. My best friend liked to play matchmaker. He wouldn’t let me leave any party or club without talking to at least one cute girl. I had to admit I was a bit jealous of the other, he found his soulmate. It was some freshman, he didn’t like to go on about him; the other really couldn’t since they hardly even spoke.

“Oh right, your soulmate. You’re gonna be boyfriends so. Stop trying to set me up, Jack. I’m sure his friend is nice but probably not my type and they’re probably straight.” I pointed out, walking to the mirror in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes some as I heard footsteps paddling after me.

I opened the lipstick to apply it for about the fourth time, leaning against the sink to examine my makeup. I had done a little more color than normal, since it was a New Years Eve party, it wasn’t completely black. I hummed, stepping back to look at my hair. I ran my fingers through the long pink fibers, wondering if I should’ve done more with it. It had loose curls, but it wasn’t anything overly complex. I knew guests would be here within five minutes. I looked down at my outfit, turning sideways and checking it for probably the twentieth time today.

My style could vary but it was mostly what I heard humans call “goth” or “punk.” My favorite clothes were the ones Jack chose for me at human stores; I especially loved the ones that had pentagrams or spirit boards, it reminded me a lot of home and black magic. I had a few over the top girly dresses and of course what I was forced to wear as a princess, but mostly it was dark elements. For now I was wearing knee-high black lace up combat boots, a sleeveless black skater dress with a pentagram-shaped bralette underneath and a black corset overtop. It could be a little short and revealing, but I was hardly modest. I liked to look good because then I felt good. I wore a rose quarts around my neck for good luck, a coffin shaped purse for my phone, and a dark blue choker for good measure.

“Toni, you always look perfect. You’re stressing over nothing.” I could almost feel the eye roll from the other. I sighed, knowing Jack was right and turned to face him. He wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, beat up converse, a worn out pan!c tee, and a leather jacket on top. His hair was styled and gelled perfectly under his beanie.

“Let’s get this party started, shall we?” I said, grinning as the doorbell rang, loud organ music filling my ears. I locked the door to the basement, smiling more at my silly warning sign. That was the one room I refused to let any strangers in. I dropped the key in my purse before walking to the door and opening it. Jack was in the living room choosing a playlist. Whether I found some magical soulmate or not, this party was gonna be fun.

—Marcela—

We arrive at the house just off campus, where the party was taking place. It has the size of a small apartment building, but not big enough to be a mansion. And from the outside I can see light coming from all the windows. Oh, boy. “Didn't you say this was a small party?” I ask the boy beside me as I look at his way. He is giving me his ‘I’m sorry, please don't be mad’ smile. I stop and he is already begging forgiveness, trying to explain that his soulmate is going to be at this party and that he can't do it by himself.

Comet and his soulmate met each other a few months back, when they started their first semester of college earlier that year, but had made little to no advancements on their relationship. Marcela could never understand why a person as loud and extroverted as her best friend could just freeze in front of his own soulmate.

It took me around 20 minutes to convince Comet to get to the door with me. An hour ago I imagined this scenario completely backwards. Who would’ve thought? The music blaring from the inside of the house wasn't as obnoxious as my conviction to help my best friend. We didn't have to knock on the door, it was already open wide by humans and monsters hanging around the porch, so we just passed through it.

Once inside I take a look around to see the typical college party. I can see a lot from where we are standing. A lot of everything. THIS PLACE IS HUGE! “IS THAT A FUCKING CHANDELIER!?” I hear my companion beside me laugh at my tone.

“Wow, this style really reminds me of someone I used to know.” I can hear in Comet’s voice that he was starting to loosen up to his normal self. “It's like entering the Underworld without the extreme heat.” I look back at him curious, about to ask him more about the subject when I see the moment his eyes light up to something across the room. Suddenly I'm being pulled by my best friend’s inhuman strength to the crowded dance floor as if I weigh less than dust. I almost trip when we come to a stop in front of Jack, but all those years with Comet had taught me cat-like reflexes. So I ungracefully stumble in front of the people around the now hugging couple.

I lift my head when I hear the black haired boy talking to us, but instead of him, I lay eyes on the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. My heart stops and I instinctively take a step back to see the horned three-eyed goddess in front of me better. I can swear that time stopped at that moment. I notice three things that shock me the most.

First, she is freakishly tall. Is every person entering my life going to be taller than me? Second, she doesn't have two but THREE ruby red eyes that look like they could see into your soul with just one stare. Third, her flawless fashion sense frames her natural looks so good that it seems as if she had been born to be adored by every living creature that stands near her presence.

My insides felt as if everything is being squished together when our eyes meet each other. I suddenly feel a huge urge to run and just stay where she would let me at the same time. My body overheating as my winter gear is still on and is hiding most of my body, including the top of my head and the bottom of my face. I see how the demoness starts to opens her mouth when I hear a loud noise coming from the right side of the room.

That's how I'm pulled from that trance, a small group of dudes lighting up a second small firework inside of the house. In my confusion, I must have bumped into someone as I felt something like a shock on my left side over my ribs. I feel my best friend’s hand pull me towards himself as if I'm not being pushed by the woman I was previously obsessing over walking to the group with flames following her steps.

“Well, I better help her before someone dies.” Jack tries to sound as nonchalant as possible, but we both know the urgency in his voice as he follows behind her. I turn to my friend still looking at the scene unfolding on the other side of the room and notice that hurt in his eyes, I'm so used to see every time they part from each other. I take his hand and squeeze softly to grab his attention.  
—Toni—

“You should see me in a crown, I’m gonna run this nothing town,” I was happily singing, not caring as me and Jack danced around each other. It wasn’t shocking to see us hanging off one another, we were very close best friends just not at all romantically inclined to the other. We still could dance perhaps provocatively but it was more a joke we had, plus we loved the glares and looks from others. We sung out, though neither of us sounded bad but we could be obnoxious. I was pulled from my swaying and singing by Jack, lighting up and grabbing my arm. “Hold on,” I fixed my dress before I laughed, letting him pull me through the crowd to the front door.

“Jack!” A cheery voice popped out, making me confused as my best friend stopped and let go of me. I blinked, almost feeling like I was imagining things as Comet threw his arms around him. I swallowed, smiling anyway. What the hell was I supposed to say? Last time I saw the prince, I was drooling over him or acting like I was.

“Toni, this is the guy I was talking about, Comet, and his best friend Marcela. Comet, Marcela, this is my best friend ever, Toni! She set up this whole party, well I helped.” Jack announced, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled as well, trying to hide my nervousness at the way Comet looked at me. I wanted to disappear and go back to dancing.

“Actually, I know Comet. We used to be close, you know royal friends and all that.” I pointed out, shrugging a little and wondering if he was gonna bring up anything.

“Yeah, Toni was my best friend for the longest time! Before she became obsessed with me, she had this stupid crush. Nice to see you again, I’m taken now so.” Comet said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Jack almost protectively.

“I’m a lesbian now so,” I pointed out, rolling my eyes a little before glancing at Marcela. Hypnotizing is what I would’ve said if I only had one word to describe the human. She had the prettiest brown eyes, starbursts of green sprinkled throughout. They were soft, and it was like you could see her essence from ten feet away. Radiating. She had the most perfect face, button nose and all. I couldn’t see much else of her, she wore a hoodie and it covered her head. I felt like I could sit and stare into her eyes all day.

Though, a loud bang made my attention turn to the noise. I felt someone bump into me, but I couldn’t see anything besides the bastards I was ready to burn into the ground. A dull shock was on my right ribcage that I also ignored. I could feel the fire that landed behind me as I made my way effortlessly through the crowd. I had lifted my hand, flame building when Jack was behind me and snapped me out of my rage. The dumb human boys who were holding the fireworks looked about ready to piss themselves.

—Marcela—

“Maybe we could find a place where we could leave our coats?” I try as I pull down the scarf that was around my mouth. He blinks a few times processing what I just said to him and after what felt like an eternity, he perks up.

“Oh, yeah! There must be something like that around here.” He takes a last glance to his soulmate before taking my hand and we start to walk through the crowd now starting to flock around the commotion.

Most of the doors on the first floor are open so we had no problem on finding a room that was keeping attendant’s clothes guarded by a small demon, it would ask for their names and would take your belongings. Comet didn't seem fazed about it, so I didn't think much about it. As I was taking off my coat I must have produced enough friction between the fabrics to generate a small electric shock in my body making me jump a little by the surprise. I handed over my things, giving them my full name, and getting a button with a strange symbol in return. I cautiously put mine and my friend’s in my hoodie’s hidden pocket so we won't lose them. We take a look around and I stop at a restroom as I need to freshen up. We part ways there as my best friend decides to look for his soulmate again.

After I lock the door, of the not so small room, I look bewildered at the sight around me. How could a place meant to poop look this expensive? Marcela is sure now that this IS a mansion. The marble floors, the luscious-looking fabric lined walls, the dark wood furniture, the perfect black porcelain of the sink and toilet, the silver-trimmed mirror were just a little too much for a restroom designated for guests only.

I look at my reflection sighing at the utter mess my hair is. Why couldn't I have my mother’s beautifully curly hair? Instead, I'm stuck with the dead looking thing on the top of my head that curls or straightens when and where it wants. It just isn't fair! Loosening up my ponytail, I let my hair down as I detangle a little of my thick mane using my fingers as a comb. With a little luck, it settles down a little its frizzy state from all the static I receive from putting on and taking off my warm clothes. Once satisfied with how it looks I can focus on the rest of my appearance.

I'm fortunate enough that my makeup hasn't suffered from any smudging or fallout. The soft makeup still making me feel a little proud. The little green in my eyelids highlighting the caramel color of my natural orbs as if they glow under the light. I take a little water holding both my hands together underneath the faucet, before I leave the bathroom.

As I'm back in the ‘wild’ I travel the first floor looking for any signal of where my friend could be. I couldn't see them, they weren’t where we last were and weren’t in any place I could see in the room. I spend another 15 minutes trying to find any clue of their location but with no success, I stop by the kitchen to look for a drink. There are bottles and cans and cups with strange liquids inside that don't convince me enough to take a sip. At moments like this I usually use Comet’s high resistance on alcohol, knowing all gross thing to help me decide what is the best option. I pout a little taking a random can inspecting it in my hand.

—Toni—

“Get out before she turns you into ashes.” He said from behind me, the boys sprinting and tripping over each other. I smirked at the pure fear, sighing as I assessed the damage which was pretty much nonexistent. Thank the Gods for my parents insisting on making the house near fireproof. I threw a fireball at the wall, it simply absorbed the flames, huffing before I turned back to my best friend and felt much more calm and better. It was less than five minutes before Comet joined us. I was concerned about where Marcela ended up. It was a mansion, she could be lost quite easily.

“I’ll go, you guys can hangout.” I suggested, knowing neither of them wanted to split up. Besides, I could maneuver between everyone a little easier.

“You look a little lost,” I pointed out, finding Marcela in the kitchen inspecting a drink like it were poison. I leaned back against the counter. “Did you want alcohol or no?”

—Third POV: switches authors every paragraph—

Marcela jumps at the sudden voice directed at her and turns her head slowly at the source already knowing who it belongs to. “Umh...” She gets very red in the face. “Yeah... I just don't kn-know any of these brands... And I don't trust the drinks in the cups...” She confesses turning her look to the suspicious looking red cups, as she starts to play with the can in her hands unconsciously.

Toni chuckled at the way Marcela jumped, shaking her head a little. “You don’t trust me? I’m offended.” She said sarcastically, before walking to stand beside her. “Well this is a cosmopolitan, kind of like a martini, a fruity drink. This is a margarita. This is a mojito. That is mimosa. That’s plain beer. And the cups are straight vodka dyed colors with food coloring.” Toni explained, showing each drink before smiling. “Considering my house was almost set on fire by someone other than myself, I definitely wouldn’t trust the cups.”

She opens her mouth to try to deny the accusation, but identifies the sarcastic tone just in time, letting out a laugh. She follows with her eyes every drink the taller one describes, and nods her head to show her understanding. She lets go of the can as she thinks for a while before taking the cosmopolitan. “Thanks.” She takes a sip tasting it. “Then I assume you have fire powers.” She states turning to her feeling a little more at ease.

Toni took the same drink as Marcela, raising an eyebrow at her comment. “Yeah, you didn’t see that?” She asked with a smile, shaking her head a little. She took her freehand to conjure up the smallest flame, shaping it into a figure similar to Marcela and making it wave before closing her hand to make it disappear. “Elemental power, it’s rare, it’s fire but I also know a lot of black magic. I used to be really out of control of it, but now I’m pretty good with it if i do say so myself, and I do.”

“Oooh~! I thought I saw flames when you left, but I wasn't sure if they were real or just a trick.” She admits taking another longer sip this time from her drink, and stares at the flames on her hand with interest. “That’s so cool...” She mutters and her eyes sparkle as the light of the fire reflects in them. “I heard that it's pretty hard to control those powers, you must be really good at it!” She looks up to her face again feeling a little leap on her chest as their gazes meet. “So... You are also studying in our college too?” She licks her lips, tasting the sweet flavor the drink leave in them.

Toni’s cheeks flushed red when she heard what the human said and met her eyes. “Who told you they were hard to control? Comet?” She asked, raising an eyebrow before smiling and leaning beside her again. “Yeah, me and Jack are sophomores. You’re in class with Comet, huh?” She asked, sipping the drink. “I’ve been trying to force Jack to invite his soulmate over, it’s not been working that well till now. Then again, I didn’t have much of a reason to push too hard, I didn’t think his best friend was so pretty.”

“Yeah, him and his family when they came to visit a few years back. They were talking about royal families and such...” She explains playing a little with her drink, moving her wrist in small circles. “I see, the same major?” She asks, taking another long sip, enjoying the burn on her throat. “We don't attend the same classes, but we live together near the campus, since we already did it when he arrived on Earth when we were in high school.” She answers as she too leans against the counter, as a way to avoid looking at those mesmerizing eyes. She snorts at the compliment feeling her face heat up, even when she didn't believe it to be serious. “Pretty, right...” She takes a longer drink looking to the opposite side of the counter. “It's funny to see Comet this nervous around someone, it’s nothing like him to act like this...”

“Of course, Queen Moon does not like any other royal families. I can’t help but say that I was indeed a bitch, and used to be garbage at controlling my powers. Also they wanted me and Comet to be together, they didn’t entirely love how easily I could be upset. But that was a long time ago, after he moved away I learned techniques to manage my anger and control it. Hard to think back and imagine myself as that girl I used to be.” Toni spoke with a slight hum, shrugging a little as she looked at the human. “Jack and I have been friends since high school, he has a dorm but he basically lives here. I think after this semester he might actually move in, but who knows, he could be living with Comet by then.” She pointed out with a smile. “We have different majors, he is studying music and technology. I’m studying more creatively specifically art. What about you?” She sipped her drink more, running her three eyes over the other’s face when she blushed. “Don’t make me prove it to you, I’m quite enchanting when I want to be. And I’m really good at dancing with cute girls.” She winked, grinning a little more. “It’s the power of soulmates, huh? Makes you realize how much you can love someone, and you want to be perfect for them. They definitely need to spend more time together.”

She listens quietly to what the other girl says turning her head back to the taller one as she comes to the realization of who the demoness beside her really is. “You are the princess of the Underworld!” She claps a hand to her mouth and looks embarrassed around to see if somebody else had heard her not-so-subtle exclamation. “Sorry! It shouldn't have taken me that long to notice...” She apologizes, still blushing, but with a little more ease as it seemed nobody else had listened. Clearing her throat she lowers the hand to take a big gulp of her drink tilting it as it was almost empty. She chokes at the flirty tone directed to her and coughs loudly bending over a little and spilling the rest of her drink on her top.

Toni laughed loudly at the shorter girl’s realization and how quickly she turned red from screaming it. “It’s not like I said ‘Hello I’m Toni Lucitor, I’m gonna be queen of the Underworld one day’.” She pointed out with another laugh. She watched Marcela drink and then proceed to spill it all over her shirt. “Damn, I thought I had to makeup a better excuse to make you change,” she joked, tossing both drinks in the recycling before digging in her purse. “Come on, Marcie, before you die of embarrassment or Comet yells at you for drinking.” She teased lightly, grabbing her hand and walking to her room. She unlocked the door and started down the steps to her room. “I’m sure I can find you something to wear,” she shrugged, lifting her hand to lock the door mostly so no drunk idiots fell down or got in her room. She moved her hand to pull open her closet as she walked inside and hummed as she searched her massive wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CkITHJu)

Marcela was still coughing a little as she let the other guide her through the house, muttering apologies to her and blushing even harder at the other’s flirtations. As they enter the new room she tries to take cautious steps down the stairs, still looking around the room. She feels a little dizzy, the embarrassment and drink getting to her head at a fast speed. After she was left in the middle of the strange bedroom, she wanders a little looking at the furniture with interest. She gets in front of a mirror seeing the developing stain, sighing as she open ups the hoodie to find that her shirt is also dirty. She groans taking the first item of clothing off completely and starts to lifts the second one, forgetting for a moment where she is.

Toni only grinned when she saw how flustered she made Marcela. It was nice to have a girl who was actually interesting to flirt with, even if they only ended up being friends. She grabbed a handful of shirts, varying style and size she turned and walked out of the closet. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the girl starting to pull her shirt off. “No way, you have a tattoo? I totally thought you were too goody-two-shoes for that!” She could just see the smallest bit of black poking out from underneath the human’s bra. “I have like eight tattoos, I love them and piercings. But you’re cute without either. Pick whatever you want, if you don’t like any i have like a full walk-in closet there so.” Toni rambled, smiling brightly as she sat the shirts on the bed, picking up the hoodie. She moved the changing screen, mostly for Marcela’s sake, since she seemed self conscious and doubted she wanted some girl who flirted with her watching her change. “Did you see Comet’s tattoo or Jack’s? The good news is this won’t stain.” She said, pouring stain remover over the wet spot on the hoodie.

She had already pulled the shirt over her head when she hears the other’s voice behind her. She lets out a small squeal like sound and tries to cover herself with the shirt as she turns around to look at her with eyes as big as plates. “Eeeeeh... Oh, tattoos, right.” She feels too confused to process what the other is saying. She walks slowly to the bed looking at the items curiously as the screen gets between them. After some deliberation, she picks a black one with the top part made of mesh and the bottom of cotton fabric with a print of a band she doesn't know. “Mh? Oh, yeah. Comet showed me his like 15 minutes after they met. He ran half the campus to pull me out of a class.” She laughs a little, finishing putting on the top and turning to see herself on the mirror. She walks with her dirtied shirt in hand around the changing screen to look for the older girl. “Really? That's great! My parents just gave it to me for Christmas. I would really hate if it got stained.”

Toni laughed at Marcela’s comment about Comet pulling her out of class. “It’s stupid that like I’m jealous of my best friend. Obviously, I’m happy for him but like I want a soulmate too, you know?” She pointed out with a shrug, taking the shirt from the younger girl and adding the stain remover onto it as well. “Yeah it should be fine. Try not to ruin my shirt.” She teased lightly, smiling as she glanced at her. She not-so-subtlety looked her over with an approving hum. “It looks good on you.” She added with a wink. “Do you wanna head back up to the party or chill down here?” Toni asked, standing up and leaving the stain remover to work on the clothes. She pushed the screen back into the closet and hung up the shirts she had gotten out.

She let the other take her shirt, watching how her hands move against the fabric. “Mh, yeah. I know what you mean. I feel the same way when I see them together...” She sighs, feeling a little guilty about it. She laughs at the others comment, the alcohol on her system making her feel more confident. “I can't promise you anything for sure.” She lifts her hand to try to hide the little the blush on her face. “Thanks. But it probably looks better on you.” She looks at the other moving things around the room, thinking long about her question. “Well... I would like to stay a little longer, it's quiet in here.” She admits taking another look around but staying in the same spot.

“Do you think maybe that’s why they don’t spend as much time together? Because they don’t want to upset us or something.” Toni suggested with a shrug. She felt guilty about how she felt for a while. It was hard not to when her best friend in the world was so happy. “Well aren’t you a charmer, hm suppose we can agree to disagree on that one.” She winked, walking out of the closet and over toward her. “Alright. Well, Marcie, what do you want to do?” She asked, trying to come up with a list in her head. “Are you gonna stand around in the middle of the room? Nothing’s alive, nothing’s gonna bite you, except me.” She winked, nudging her playfully before she unzipped her boots, leaving them by her closet and walking over to sit down in a beanbag. “We can play a game or talk, or take a nap or watch something or makeout. Anything really.”

“I don't think that's it... At least for Comet. He wants to be with him but he gets too... Overwhelmed.” She tries to explain. “Like he doesn't know how to act and doesn’t want to spend too much time with him so he doesn't screw it up.” She finishes feeling a little strange for sharing with the other girl with so openly. As she comes closer, she feels her pulse pick up and her hands sweat. The demoness’ sweet talking just made her feel everything multiplied. She smiles awkwardly, feeling like she was on fire at the taller’s one attentive eyes. She takes a seat on the other bean bag beside the one the demoness was seated on, letting out a chuckle. “Wow, you are... Umh... Very vocal on what you want.” She comments trying not to think about the last suggestion. “Maybe we could play something? What do you have in mind?”

“I hardly think Comet could screw up anything with Jack. They’re so in love and oblivious it’s sickening. Definitely sounds like they’re both overthinking and trying not to upset the other.” Toni pointed out, shrugging a little. She hadn’t considered that they had indeed been sharing a lot of stuff. It felt normal, like talking to her best friend. She did, however, notice the way the other blushed and grew a bit more flustered at her slight flirting. It was nice to have someone to flirt with, especially someone who wasn’t scrunching up their face at her appearance. ”Am I? Hm, I hadn’t noticed.” She joked, chuckling. “Well I have just about every kind of console and game that’s come out on Earth, Jack loves video games so that’s most of the reason. I might have a few board games. Or we could play a stupid party game like never have I ever or truth or dare or twenty questions or seven minutes in heaven.” Toni named off, wiggling her eyebrows a little at the last suggestion before shaking her head. “I dunno, just might be cool to have a friend as gorgeous and sweet as you. And like I hardly know anything about you.”

Marcela chuckles a little at the mention of the lovebirds. “I think the same. Like, they are going to spend the rest of their lives together so what's the hold on!?” She makes an exasperated gesture lifting and letting fall her hands on her lap. She listens to her as she appreciates the vision the demoness is. She really is the most gorgeous person she ever met and to be this close to her was both dangerous and a dream. Dangerous because she just keeps making a fool of herself in front of the princess of the Underworld. A dream because she was like girl right out of her fantasies. She laughs, sure that her face was just in a perpetual furious red, as she feels her cheeks with both hands. “I guess we are going to see each other very frequently since our best friends are soulmates. So we could play twenty questions to start to know each other better.” She reasons out loud still picturing the last suggestion the other had made.

Toni laughed at the pure frustration of Marcela, which she deeply understood. “Looks like we’ll just have to come up with a plan to push them together faster.” She pointed out with a grin. “Maybe force them to play seven minutes in heaven, but just lock them in a closet for an hour.” She joked, laughing at her suggestion. Toni noticed Marcela looking at her, she could tell from the corner of her eye, but she moved her third eye to check and she was indeed staring. Toni smiled to herself, loving just how red the human’s cheeks were. Maybe I wouldn’t mind being with her even if we never found soulmates. “I mean we could see each other frequently anyway, make it sound like being around me is torture.” She teased, nudging her leg with her foot. “How about... what is your ideal soulmate?”

“That's an almost perfect plan. Comet could use his powers to get out of it.” The latina says taking the suggestion from the taller one seriously and trying to figure out a way to make the two of them spend some time alone together, without making excuses or distractions for them to use as an escape route. “Oh, no! Nononono! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I really like you!” She apologizes, talking so fast it took her a moment to notice what she had just said. She claps both hands to her mouth opening, her eyes as plates as she looks at the other feeling completely terrified and so embarrassed the color on her skin drains rapidly. “Oh, my gosh! I mean... Ah. I-i... I like being... I mean...” She stays quiet for a few seconds trying to sink lower on the bean bag. “I'm gonna shut up now.” She mutters, looking at the floor completely mortified.

“I’m pretty sure there are runes that can block magic, I could just check my black magic book. Then he can’t teleport to escape!” Toni suggested after Marcela pointed out the flaw in the plan. It was nice to think that they could make them face their feelings, considering Jack did the same things to her. The demoness opened and closed her mouth as the human exploded words all at once. “Wha-oh my god, I was joking about the torture thing. I know you didn’t mean it like that, relax, alright?” She tried to point out, raising an eyebrow when she realized what she said and how she took it back a second later. Toni wouldn’t have thought anything of the statement, but then she was babbling on and stumbling over sentences, so it made her question the statement. The older one snorted, grinning as her own cheeks flushed red. “My, Marce, you certainly are very vocal about what you want,” she joked bringing back what the other had said about her. “I get it, you like hanging around with me. You like me. I really like you. Anyway, you can’t shut up because it’s twenty questions.” Toni said, trying to give the shorter girl an escape from the confession she made. “As I was saying, what is your ideal soulmate?” She repeated, smiling as she sat up on the beanbag, unconsciously moving closer to her.

She tried to laugh it off but it sounded a little forced. She clears her throat, closing her eyes tightly trying to compose herself a little before she had to talk again. After a minute she sits up keeping her eyes on the floor as she wasn't ready to face the other. Her cheeks now their usual red as if it was the only color they could be. “My ideal soulmate... Would be a woman...” She confesses, feeling a little insecure even when she knew the other wouldn't judge her since she knew she likes girls too. “And she would be gorgeous and funny and smart... And charismatic and have a magnetic personality.” She continues feeling a little silly talking about someone she hadn't known yet. She puts a lock of her hair behind her ear as she side-eyes the taller one for a second before going back to the floor. “...Could I ask the same question to you?”

Toni’s smile faltered some at the forced laugh and how purely nervous Marcela seemed. She felt a lot better when the red color painted the girl’s cheeks again and she calmed down. The demoness, messed with her knee high socks, pulling them up and fussing with a loose thread. She wanted to look at the human but the other seemed almost worried. Toni’s pointed ears perked up again when Marcela started speaking. She couldn’t help but glance at the younger girl, not wanting to think too much about the fact she admitted to also liking girls. She didn’t want her head to run anymore wild than it had already. Toni hummed a little as she listened to her. “Someone a lot like yourself, huh?” She winked, though her head was still chasing some dumb idea that it could be her. “I mean you can ask whatever you want, it’s your question.” She commented before thinking about her answer. She held her hand flat, building a small flame once again. It was mostly to focus her thoughts and also distract some from the temporary tension between them. “If I could choose a soulmate I would obviously choose a girl,” she started out. She used her other hand to create a flame that resembled herself, horns and all. “I wouldn’t care what they were but I’d want them to like me for me, you know? Demoness and all. I think they would be sweet, adorable, and kind. Perhaps a little shy at first, but really smart and considerate. The most gorgeous being in the universe, someone who could put up with my teasing and jokes. Someone who would be a good ruler and a good wife. It sounds silly, but really just someone who likes me.” She explained, the one flame turning into the same little Marcela she made earlier. “We could go on adventures, we could do nothing together, and everything in between.” She added, the flames meeting in the middle of her hands and slow dancing, smaller flames trailing behind their movements. “Unconditional love.” Toni smiled as the flames floated up before disappearing in a shower of small sparks. She hoped the other couldn’t actually figure out that the one flame looked like her. She blushed darkly after she stopped talking, shrugging and sinking back on her beanbag. “It’s stupid, not like I’ll ever find a soulmate. Anyway, next question. hm.. what do you want to do after graduation?”

Marcela’s attempts to not look at the other’s lovely face were getting harder and harder to accomplish as the other kept on flirting. She needed to know if she was serious or if this was just part of her personality. As the demoness accepts her request, she finally turns her face to look at the flames she was producing. As the description goes on she can't help but feel as if she was falling hard for the other girl. Her words so sincere and romantic, her heart just melts at her sweet voice looking at her expression instead of the flames. Screw soulmates! If the other would take her she would accept with not even a bit of doubt. As the other stops talking, she realizes she had been staring at the taller one, leaning unconsciously closer to her and nervously pulled away so hard she almost falls back. “Wow. That's... Really sweet.” She admits now at a sensible distance from the other without taking her eyes from her. “I think I would like to travel before I start to work.” She has been thinking about a trip since she was in high school. “Like go to Europe and see the architecture and history. Meet interesting locals. Eat the incredible food. And just walk a lot.” She laughs a little at the last statement. “I've never left the country before and I would like to make my first trip something I would never forget.” She enthusiastically makes a fist punching the air beside her own head. She smiles broadly and thinks a little her next question. “As a royal, do you have to learn a lot of things extra as etiquette or ballroom dancing?”

Toni wouldn’t admit that almost all of her flirting had been serious. She made jokes with Jack but they were different, and hardly could be called anything close to flirting, more like petty arguments. Either way, she had thought a lot about soulmates especially recently. She meant what she said, and she did really like Marcela. She would still love to date her if she wasn’t her soulmate, unless the other found hers. She liked her without a doubt and that only grew the longer she sat with her. “Thanks, it’s kinda silly to talk about.” she blushed darker with a small shrug, she had seen the way the human almost jumped in her seat. She brushed it off, though. Toni couldn’t help but laugh at the way the other fist punched the air and went on about traveling. “You’ve never left the country.. Have you even left the dimension? Hm but Europe sounds like a lot of fun.” She agreed before nodding a little at her question. “Indeed. I know mostly all dance forms, etiquette, three different languages or so, hand to hand combat, other stuff like that. I like being on Earth because I don’t have to perfectly follow a booklet. I can grind and show off and be happy with myself, even if nobody else really likes me.” She explained with a slight hum, going back to twirling a flame in one hand. “what do you like to do for fun anyway?”

Marcela enjoys seeing the older one’s face flush, wishing she could see more of that in the future. She shakes her head no. “Comet has invited me to his, but there was something happening at that time that stopped me from going.” She shrugs at the memories of the fights with enemies of his best friend. “Thanks, I'm working half time so I can afford it after I'm out of here.” She tells quite proud about it. She hums, listening to her answer getting even more impressed by the other’s abilities but frowning at the end of it. “How could somebody NOT like you? You are so cool!” She lets out feeling frustrated with that statement. It's just didn't seem right. She huffs through her nose looking mad and defensive on any person that might treat the demoness badly. She calms downs slowly thinking of her answer. “Practice karate, play videogames, listen to music, play the guitar, and watch movies eating nachos.” She lists setting down on her spot. “Do you host a lot of parties like these?”

Toni frowned a little at Marcela’s confession about not getting to go to another dimension because of something. “Really? Well I suppose if you ever want to go to another dimension I could take you. I take Jack almost biweekly. Royal meetings and dinners and balls and that stuff.” She pointed out with a small smile before laughing at the younger one’s almost outburst. “As much as I appreciate it, nobody thinks I’m cool except for you. Somebody could not like me for dressing like a... what’s that word again? Oh, whore. They also could not like me because I am a demon and from the Underworld. They also don’t like me because I’m quite alternative to what’s popular.” She pointed out, though her heart warmed at the other standing up for her even a little. “Karate, video games, music, movies, and nachos.. hm I suppose I could be down for that.” She winked before shaking her head no. “I go to a lot of parties, but no I only really host like two parties a year. I do Halloween, like all out and everyone loves it. And then i do my birthday and Jack’s birthday. This year, he convinced me to have this party for new years eve.” She explained with a slight hum. “What was your first date like?”

She perks up at the demoness invitation. “Really? Like to the Underworld and such? That would be SO COOL!” Marcela claps a few times but stops as she listens to the other’s explanation of other people not liking her. She gasps feeling her blood boiling. “You don't dress like a whore! And even if that was the case, though it’s NOT, there is nothing wrong with sex workers! And the NERVE of someone to discriminate against you for your origins! And how lame for the people to not see your unique and original fashion sense! Seriously, how can people be so blind and inconsiderate!” She rambled, standing up pacing in front of the other, as she expresses her disgust with the individuals that could treat the taller woman like that. She calms down a little feeling a little self-conscious for her outburst, but not enough for her rage to subside completely. She almost misses the wink and blushes a little harder at it as she stops her pacing standing a little to the side of her beanbag. “Oh,” She smiles softly. “It's very nice of you to make this party for him then.” She looks at her feet a moment after listening to her question and takes a seat beside her once again. “I haven't... I never went on a date before.” She tries to hide her face with her hair leaning her head down so it wouldn't be that obvious. “How did you find out that you like girls?” She has been thinking of that question since they started the game but waited a little to ask.

Toni couldn’t help but light up as the other grew excited at her offer to go to another dimension, specifically her dimension. “I mean why not to the Underworld and wherever else? I’m glad you think it’s so cool.” She smiled more, before her heart warmed as the human went off about other people being shitty. She hated that she knew she was falling so hard for her. She did, she really really liked Marcela, not only for the fact she cared about her but also everything else, she was sweet. “Thanks, Marce.” She commented when the other was done rambling. “Never been on a date before? What the heck, we need to change that!” She winked, smiling a little at the embarrassed younger girl. “I found I liked girls when Comet moved away. I realized I had been pushing this fake crush onto him, almost obsessively to try and hide how attracted I was to only girls. I don’t know, guess I was scared of my parents.” She chuckled a little, shrugging her shoulders. “To be fair, Comet can be quite feminine so it wasn’t hard to pretend to be in love with him. I genuinely thought i was at the time but later on I realized i had been kidding myself with it.” She added with a chuckle. “What about you? How did you find out?”

Marcela was already feeling very excited to see where the demoness came from especially if it was as cool as the house they were in right now. “Oh, what for? I... I care about you.” Her voice wavering a little at her confession. She blushed harder at the implications of the taller one’s words. “Are you... Asking me out?” She was almost certain the other was just being her flirty self, but it didn't take away from the little sliver of hope deep in her chest. She tries to calm herself breathing deeply as she listens of the realization of her attraction to girls, chuckling a little and nodding as she too found Comet being more feminine than herself. “Me? Oh, well. I always knew.” The brunette starts. “I just was attracted to them since I was in kindergarten.” She smiles softly. “And, you know. Boys are okay.” She shrugs. “But girls are WAAAAY cuter.” She chuckles heartedly at her comment, hiding her mouth with her hand. “Have you been on a lot of dates?”

“I know, that’s why I was thanking you. Because you care and you’re too sweet.” Toni pointed out with a smile. She would happily drag the human to the Underworld and show her the very best locations there. “Well that depends. Do you want me to be asking you out? Do you want to go out with me?” She asked, more serious for a second as she looked the younger girl over. “You’re gonna find your soulmate soon, you’re too gorgeous not to have some perfect girl ready to fawn over you.” And boy, did she wish it was her. “I’ve not been on a lot of dates, less than a handful and most of them were pity dates with Comet.” She chuckled a little with a shrug. “If you could have one thing you really wanted, what would it be?”

Marcela’s mouth couldn’t help but show a probably stupid smile at the taller girl’s compliments. “Uuuuh... You're welcome?” She rapidly averts her eyes from the girl thinking if it was wise or not to accept the demoness’ proposition. “I... I would like to go out on a date with you.” Well, she could only die from embarrassment if the other woman was actually joking with her. She chuckles nervously at the sweet words directed to her so freely. “I'm not that... I'm not gorgeous, but thanks anyway.” She starts to play with a hair lock, trying not to get too jealous when hearing of the dates the taller one has had in the past. “Ah. At least they must be fun dates, right?” She wanted to sigh in relief but catches it just in time. The other’s question takes her by surprise and the first thing she thought was that she REALLY wishes the girl beside her to be her soulmate. She really REALLY wants it. But not even all the alcohol in the universe would let her confess it to her. She tries to think of another answer quickly looking around herself so maybe she could get an idea. Her eyes land on the t-shirt Toni had lent to her and thought that maybe she could ask for a better fashion sense. She opens her mouth when she is interrupted by loud cheering on the top floor and looks up the stairs to the door that was connected to the rest of the house. She suddenly remembers what the party was about and pulls out her cellphone from her back pocket to see the time. “Oh! We only have 5 minutes until midnight!” She stands up enthusiastically and turns to the taller one. “Come on! Let's go upstairs! We can continue our game later.” She asks extending her hand to her, almost jumping up in excitement.

Toni hated how much her face lit up when Marcela agreed to go on a date with her. She didn’t try to hide how happy she was with that answer. She couldn’t choose one date idea of the hundreds that spun in her head. She had plenty of ideas and she wasn’t sure about which one was best, considering the other had never been on a date before. She chuckled when she mentioned the dates must’ve been fun at least. In all honesty, they weren’t fun. It was awkward and Comet ruined just about all of her plans in order to make her angry. The demoness was going to comment about the long pause after her question when the human jumped out of her seat. She knew if she had to choose something it would be the shorter girl. She was literally the embodiment of what kind of soulmate she wanted. Toni laughed at the excitement practically radiating off the younger girl. “Alright.” She smiled, taking her hand and using her freehand to unlock the door with magic. She didn’t get why everyone was so excited, it didn’t seem like that much of a deal in the Underworld.

Marcela stares at how the demoness’ eyes light up at her response and her heart leaps inside her chest, her face erupting in a furious blush again. It just made it almost unbearable until she felt her soft and warm hand taking her own. She could swear she felt an electric shock travel up her arm and torso. She takes a moment to enjoy the simple contact before pulling her to the stairs and out of the room looking around. Humans and monsters where cluttering on the dance floor in front of a large tv while others were in the backyard looking up at the sky, probably waiting for fireworks. The brunette was about to turn to the second option when by the corner of her eye catches a very familiar yellow flash. She turns and see on the corner Comet and Jack talking very close to each other. She squeals and pulls the demoness to a pillar near so they could spy them at a safe distance. “Look, look!” She excitedly motions with her free hand at the couple, talking very close together and seeming a lot more comfortable with each other.

Toni held back on commenting about the other’s flushed face as she pulled her up the stairs. She glanced around at everything, glad everything was going good. She locked her door again, raising an eyebrow as Marcela squealed and pulled her to a pillar. She chuckled at the excitement from the human, following her motions to where Comet and Jack were. “Aww cute.” She agreed before grinning. “Let’s go, come on.” She pointed out, moving forward and pulling the other along to the couple. “I found Marce. Been having fun?” The demoness asked, glancing between the two boys. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes some. “You’ve been gone quite a while, sure you only looked for her and didn’t flirt until you stumbled into Marcela?”

She let's the taller one lead the way, trying to walk behind her as to not bump in to too many people. She can see how Comet gets a little nervous and subtlely takes a step back from the dark haired one. “How’s the party been for you, girls?” He asks them looking between them, noticing her linked hands. At his surprised expression and rapidly forming smile the latina shakes her head smiling forcibly. “We've been great! This is a fun party!” Now her tone is loud and fake as she was getting more nervous by the second at the look her best friend was giving her.

Jack noticed the way Comet stepped away, though he smiled instead and wrapped an arm around his waist protectively. He raised an eyebrow at the latina’s statement, it sounded completely forced and fake. Comet looked like he didn’t buy it either. Toni smiled more, rolling her eyes. “The party has been fun. We just found a quiet place and talked. I actually looked for Marcela, by the way. I don’t flirt with anyone.” She nudged Jack with her elbow. “What were y’all talking about?” She asked, looking between the couple.

Comet leans in the other after a moment of surprise at the sudden half hug. Marcela can sense the irritation in the taller girl at his best friends teasing and feels a little relief at her answer looking at her with the corner of her eye. “You know... Things...” Comet says blushing furiously averting his gaze from the girls in front of them. The crowd around them starts to chant the countdown of the last minute and something pops up in Marcela’s head. “I'm thirsty.” She states smiling and tugs the demoness to get her attention. “Accompany me to the kitchen?” She asks, already dragging her to the other room. “They are gonna kiss at midnight.” She whispers to the taller woman standing on her toes when they are out of earshot as they arrive to the kitchen.

Toni still had the tiniest seed of jealousy about the couple in front of them. She was also of course happy that her best friend had found someone amazing. She looked down at Marcela, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, sure,” she mumbled, letting her tug her into the kitchen instead. She nodded a little at the other’s comment. “Right, I heard about that stuff before. Good for them, why are we in here?” The demoness asked, a bit confused why it mattered. They were gonna be around everyone else at the party anyways, not just them. She leaned against the counter, humming a little as she went back to playing with the shape of a flame in her hand like she did earlier when she had been nervous. “So we’re just gonna stay in here?”

As they arrive the brunette takes a margarita, since they where already there, and takes a sip tasting it. She smiles at the other. “Sorry if this is boring to you... But I know Comet is not going to do it if we are there watching them.” She explains looking at the figure the taller one is making and hearing how the countdown already is down to 20 seconds. “Supposedly, if you kiss somebody at midnight you will have luck in love the rest of the year. So people tend to do it in hopes to find their soulmates, if they haven't already.” She takes another longer sip feeling the burn on her throat as it goes down.

Toni nodded a little, glancing at Marcela. “It makes sense, even if we are probably the only people they should be comfortable around.” She pointed out with a slight chuckle. She tilted her head as she glanced at the younger girl. “Really? How does kissing a stranger help you find your soulmate?” She asked, eyes curious as she watched her drinking. “I guess everyone just wants something to believe in. Superstitions and stuff, huh.” She glanced at the flame, humming a little. She’d gotten good at making a small Marcela, growing more detailed each time she tried. So much that if you looked at it, you could tell who it was supposed to be. “Don’t you want to find somebody to kiss?”

“Yeah, but Comet is being shy enough with Jack to also have us in the picture.” She comments with a chuckle, before taking another sip. She shrugs at the demoness’ valid questioning. “I'm not much of a believer myself. So I get the hype about it but don't share it.” She stares at the figure in the flame, the taller one is shaping with so much concentration, identifying herself in it. She looks up seeing how the orange light accentuates the red in the woman’s eyes and makes up her mind hearing the countdown getting to its end. She downs a large gulp of her drink, leaving it on the counter beside them and placing one of her hands on the other shoulder she stood on her toes, closing the distance in a kiss as the midnight cheer sounds.

Toni laughed at her point as well, shaking her head. She wished Comet would just let go of all the overthinking, he had a soulmate for literally life. There was no way to fuck it up. “We really need to make them sort it out.” She pointed out with a shrug. “Oh you don’t want to find your soulmate?” She joked lightly, smiling a little. She was listening to everybody screaming, debating how true the superstition could be. The flame disappeared when Marcela touched her. She looked at her confused before lips pressed against hers. She wasn’t sure if the human was drunk or she herself was dreaming up things. It took everything in her power not to burst into flames as she melted into the other. Instead she placed her still warm hand on the marble countertop and let the energy out there. It felt kind of like her brain was fried, like she forgot everything and instead was replaced with electricity. Toni wasn’t sure how long they kissed for, but she was rudely pulled back to reality by Comet spraying her with a fire extinguisher, well the countertop and most of her arm.

Marcela had closed her eyes the moment their lips touch, in fear of seeing rejection on those three beautiful eyes. She grips a little harder on her shoulder as she feels the other relax in the kiss. The brunette feels as if her body was engulfed in fire and electricity. It was the most incredible experience of her life. Until they were suddenly pulled apart. She blinks stupidly and notices the extinguishing fire on the counter jumping away from it. She is met with the arms of her best friends hugging her and turning her around to look at her worried. “Are you ok?! Did you get burned?!” The latina looks at him trying to let out words, but feeling too dazed to formulate a real word resulting in her mumbling incoherently as he starts to search her body for any third-degree burns.

Toni was mostly just frustrated at the foam now covering her arm and fireproof countertop. It wasn’t anything to be worried about, especially considering she had been even more angry at the firework guys. Though, her stomach churned as Comet was pulling the human away and acting like she was dangerous. She scoffed, shaking her arm before walking to the sink and washing the crap off her arm. She wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t steaming now. She finally had someone she cared about, someone who liked her, who kissed her, and she was being treated like a monster all over again because she had instead of engulfing them both in flames, directed them to something that couldn’t get hurt. She had been considerate and it only made her frustrated at the worried boys. The demoness shook her head at the glares Comet sent her way in between examining the latina. “What the hell were you thinking!?” Her eyes narrowed at the words from the blonde boy. “I’m not putting up with this. I’m not standing here and being interrogated. I didn’t do anything.” Toni answered, fingers gripping onto the counter tightly. “You burn everything you touch, i think you do deserve to be interrogated. I knew you hadn’t changed. You’re still the same little girl, a pyromaniac out of control and only caring about herself.”

Marcela still a little dazed, listens to how her best friend threatens the woman that she was pretty certain wasn't any of those horrible things the boy was describing. She turns red again, this time enraged. "COMET. WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" She sees how the tall man flinches at her unusual language looking at her with eyes as wide as plates. "What are you evebpn ranting about? She didn't do ANYTHING bad to me!! She's only been nice to me the whole night!" She takes a threatening step toward the boy watching how he instead started moving back. "But Marce-" He starts, voice wavering. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" She shouts without worrying about all the eyes being on her. "I'm not one of your subjects! And you don't OWN me either." The last part pressing her accusatory finger on his chest, glaring. "And you know what more? I was the one that kissed HER! And I did it because I WANTED TO and not because I was forced to!" She shoves him into the wall glare intensifying. "I hope you remember the way back, because you are going home alone." She says, before huffing and turning around and stomping to the backyard, not noticing how the crowd opened around her as she left the room.

Toni only saw red for a moment, holding back as much as she could but the words cutting her deep. She came back to normal in a flash, blinking in confusion as she watched the human telling Comet off. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to burn something or cry, unsure of what to say. She was in complete disbelief that she even got the chance to kiss the girl she liked so much, let alone that here she was telling off her best friend. She was shocked that the human didn’t believe what Comet was threatening and calling her, no, the girl was defending her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes wide as the short girl was shoving the prince against the wall. God, if she wasn’t her soulmate she was gonna find a fucking way to make her be. Toni knew that almost everyone had stopped to listen to the commotion. Jack walked to Comet as soon as Marcela left out the backyard. “Look what you did! You must’ve... tricked her! Or done a spell or something!” The prince tried to protest, the demoness rolled her eyes. “Just leave. Jack take him home, don’t come back. I don’t wanna see you either.” She replied simply, knowing her best friend didn’t defend her at all and would probably take the boy’s side. “Everybody out, party’s over.” She yelled, snapping her fingers before she followed where the human stormed off to, flames following her once again.


	3. Secret Soumate Tattoos

As Marcela got out of the house it took just a few glares to those around her to get the monsters and humans to scatter inside the house, leaving her alone. She was fuming. And she was beyond embarrassed for the reaction her best friend had with the demoness. She didn't want to reason that Comet was probably just worried about her, she was too mad at the moment. She wanted to be mad. She even forgot that the outside world was freezing and she was only in a T-shirt. She huffs and sees her breath in front of her manifesting itself. She stares at it stopping her passing, trying to clear a little her head as she rubs her arms starting to feel the cold. She stands beside a pilar looking at the frosty grass of the yard.

Toni reached her easily once she stopped, sighing a little herself. “Hey, you okay?” She asked, a bit worried as the human seemed upset. She couldn’t tell if she was mad at her or Comet. She noticed the way Marcela was rubbing her arms, and sighed lightly. “You’re gonna get sick, come on.” She joked lightly, cautiously wrapping her arms around her shoulders and standing closer to her. She let her own warmth radiate off onto her, not enough to burn but enough to make her feel more comfortable from the biting cold. The demoness looked down at the human, once again admiring her caramel eyes and how she had defended her. “I’m sorry.”

Marcela turns her head around at the sound of the other’s voice, feeling her rage subside a little at her presence. “Hey...” She smiles at the contact of their bodies, hugging back, arms wrapping around the taller one’s waist, leaning her forehead on her shoulder, and sighing in content at the warmth of her embrace. She looks up at her at the apology, switching her gaze to every one of her eyes. “You have nothing to apologize about, Toni...” She clears up, looking at her intently. “I put you in trouble after all. Sorry about that.” She smiles, feeling a little embarrassed.

Toni felt much better and twelve times more calm when Marcela smiled and seemed to not hate her presence. “What? You didn’t put me in trouble. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She pointed out, smiling and shaking her head some. “I understand why he would be worried, you could’ve gotten hurt. Then again that’s why I directed the energy to the fireproof table instead of at you. But he also hasn’t seen how much better I am now. Not that he believes that’s possible, and really thinks I’ve done some voodoo magic to make you like me.” She laughed a little, brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear and holding her more tightly. “But that’s okay, because you believe in me. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me right now.”

Marcela looks at her, admiring her features from up close. She’s actually a little surprised how fast she started to trust the demoness. But until this moment, she hadn't given her a reason to doubt her. She didn't care what happened in the past, she really likes what the woman had already shown to her. Very open and a little vulnerable. She hums at the feeling of her hair being touched and smiles at the the importance she was giving her, for someone as cool as the older one. “Still, he doesn't have the right to speculate about you... You haven't seen each other in years.” She feels a little of her rage coming back but it's short-lived. “I'm sorry if I took you by surprise... With the kiss, you know?” The brunette feels the red coming back to her face. “But... I still...” She pauses, thinking a little if it was ok to say it. “I don't regret it...”

Toni hadn’t deeply thought about it but she had been more open and honest with Marcela. She thought it was just because she liked her and she wanted to be around her but now it seemed different. Either way, she still was more than grateful for the other standing up for her so much. “You’re right but he loves you, you’re best friends. He wants what is best for you and he hasn’t exactly seen that I’ve changed a lot.” She pointed out with a shrug before smiling more at the change of subject. “Oh my god you’re so not apologizing for that right now or ever! I asked you out, remember? I like you, so don’t say sorry for a kiss.” She pointed out, rolling her eyes fondly.

The brunette listens intently at the other’s reasoning, thinking it over as it made a lot of sense. Still. “But he didn't trust me. He knows I can defend myself, but he keeps treating me as if I was a weak child.” She points out indignantly. “He insulted both of us at the same time and that's something that won't be easy to forgive.” She huffs. “And it’s not that I don't think you aren't powerful, but I should be given more credit.” She clears out since she had seen just a part of the demoness powers and they were very impressive. She chuckles and sighs in relief at the last statement. “Thank you... And I like you too, if it wasn't already obvious.”

Toni nodded as she listened to Marcela. She didn’t have an argument against that. Comet should’ve trusted his best friend and not gone out of his way to insult her. “Hm, yeah. We both deserve more credit.” She agreed with a smile before laughing. “I had no idea.” She joked, before looking around. “Come on, I don’t want you to get sick,” she pointed out, reluctantly stepping back to take her hand and pull her inside the now empty house. “If you’re still angry you could crash here. I have a futon for when Jack sleeps over. I also have an ultra soft queen sized bed, cloud-like soft. If not I could walk you home or something.” She pointed out with a slight hum.

Marcela nods at the other’s agreement and laughs heartedly at her very obvious attraction to the taller one. “Mh? Oh, right. Winter weather.” She had completely forgotten where they were, too engrossed in the comforting heat the other provided. She follows her, listening to the options available to her. She really didn't want to face her best friend that soon. “They're probably together at our place so that's definitely a no.” She refers to both of their friends, pursuing her lips in disgust. “Is it really that soft?” She asks interested, since her actual mattress is actually a very thin surface that most of the nights made her back ache.

Toni laughed when the human completely forgot they were outside, where it was probably below freezing by now. She was at least glad she could warm her up for a little. “You doubt me, and you’ve seen how extensively extravagant everything else is. Yes it’s really that soft.” She pointed out with a laugh. She locked the front and back doors, picking up the trash and turning off the lights as she went. When she was done she met the human where she left her by her bedroom. She walked down the steps, watching the other carefully follow. “I mean you could stay like forever, I wouldn’t mind.” She joked, grinning and teasingly shoving her onto the overly soft bed.

Marcela laughs a little, feeling like it actually was a silly question after all. “Some things just seem too good to be true.” She reasons, following her with her eyes. She picks up some empty cups from the floor near where she was standing, throwing them in a garbage bin. She smiles at her as she returns following her down the steps with a little leap on her step. She was excited for the bed, it definitely wasn't because they would share it. No no. She blushes at her preposition and lets out a small scream when she is pushed. She didn't have time to be mad, since the mattress was just too heavenly. “Oh my God, this thing is amazing.” She stretches herself on the soft surface sighing happily with eyes closed enjoying the new sensation. “Yes, definitely staying forever. I'm never leaving this bed.”

Toni couldn’t help but think Marcela liking her, kissing her even, was too good to be true. It was hard to imagine anyone liking her, even if she faked confidence. The demoness snorted before laughing at the scream the human made, rolling her eyes fondly. “Mhm, you should never doubt me.” She pointed out, grinning at the human sprawling out on her bed. She laughed more at her comment, shaking her head. “Alright, well the bathroom is through that door.” She pointed out, tugging the girl’s shoes off to be nice and setting them by the closet. She picked up her boots from earlier, humming as she put them away. “You good or you need pj’s?” She asked with a chuckle at the shorter girl laying contently on the bed. Toni pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts. She tugged off her knee-high socks and threw them in her laundry basket from where she stood beside the bed. “Do you think they’re gonna be more of a couple now?” She inquired about their best friends. She stretched her arms above her head, closing her eyes as her back cracked when she did. The demoness untied her corset, completely not caring about the other girl’s eyes on her. As she pulled it off, she paused as something caught her eye. Toni pursed her lips, moving to her closet mirror, examining the new black ink on her skin. She ran her fingers over it, where did that come from? “Oh,” she said as she remembered the whole soulmates thing. Who the hell could it even be? It was an ancient rune, older than her great great great grandparents and she didn’t know what the fuck it said. She assumed a name by the way it was spaced out across her ribcage. She subconsciously smiled as she looked at it. Eleven letters.

Marcela opens her eyes slowly upon hearing the other woman’s words. “I’ll try to remember not to doubt you in the future.” She blushes, letting her take off her shoes, lifting her upper body to lean on her bent arms. She looks the way the demoness indicates and gives her a small nod in understanding.“Ah, I’ve slept with jeans in the past, so that would be a no-no.” She chuckles regretting that she had to get up from the cloud-soft bed. She thinks the question over before answering. “I guess. They’re probably having sex now, so they should be.” She was pretty sure of it even. Marcela noticed how the other starts to strip and tries to be sensible, turning her head around feeling a furious blush erupt on her cheeks. She had a glimpse of some tattoos on her body, including one that she was very drawn to on the side of her ribs. She stands up in a hurry, and almost falls getting a little dizzy from the alcohol in her bloodstream. “I need to go to the bathroom!” Her voice a tad higher than normal and walks rapidly to the next room almost stumbling her way to it. She closes the door behind her and leans against it feeling her heart trying to escape her chest. She lets out a long sigh trying to calm down closing her eyes. The brunette takes a minute before looking at herself on the mirror. She blinks, blushing harder at the sight of her messy hair. “Seriously..?” She groans, stepping to be in front of it and trying to flatten it down with zero success. “Well, never-mind then.” She decides, now looking at her body. She remembers the semi-nude body of the homeowner and hastily takes off the shirt, remembering the other’s comment about a tattoo she had. She can see something peaking out from under the hem of her bra and quickly pulls it off too, staring at her ribcage with an open mouth. That's a tattoo alright and that only could mean one thing: She met her soulmate tonight.

Toni could practically feel the blush on the other’s cheeks, and red was certainly the human’s color. She had seen through the mirror a very flustered Marcela, stumbling over her own feet and looking away from her. She almost laughed at the way she sprinted, or tried to, on her way to the other room. She glances at the closed door before shaking her head. The girl had to stop being so cute. She was embarrassed to look at her in a bralette and skirt, but fine talking about their best friends fucking. She chuckled to herself before glancing in the mirror again. She sighed a little frustrated at the foreign letters. She took a picture of the new tattoo to the best of her ability. The demoness had quite a handful of tattoos, most on her upper arms. Like a pitchfork that was meant to be ironic because she was a demon. She had a couple more but the runes were a completely different look and style. She’d have to look it up in the royal library, or in her black magic books. She turned to slip her skirt off, tossing it in the laundry and pulling on her shorts, that were closer to underwear than shorts. She tugged off the bralette as well, instead putting on the torn band tee that was too big. She sat on the bed, brushing through her long hair. The taller one started braiding the long pink locks as she waited for the other to stop hiding in the bathroom.

She lets out a choked scream after reading and rereading the words. Toni Lucitor. TONI LUCITOR. She wanted to actually scream, but she just squeals. “Oh, mi dios!!! No puede ser!!” She murmurs smiling from ear to ear, jumping excitedly on the spot. The brunette felt like the happiest woman in the world. How could she be THAT lucky? Like she... Deserved the gorgeous Princess of the Underworld. She stops feeling excited, suddenly it was like all her inner organs sunk inside her and nausea replacing her previous happiness. She drops to the floor feeling like crying. “¡Mierda!” She bites her lower lip hard, containing the tears. “Ugggggh.” She groans hitting her head on the sink a couple of times. A part of her tries to reason and tell her that soulmates are absolute and she is being stupid. Also she’s been in the bathroom for a worrying amount of time. She sighs and stands up looking in the mirror again, turning to see the mark again. She touches it, feeling the slightly puffy sensitive skin, fearful it might disappear. She smiles stupidly again but feels conflicted. She looks at her face on the reflecting surface and makes a decision. She washes away what little makeup she had on her face and puts the t-shirt on again. She takes off her jeans hesitating for a moment and her socks follow. She folds the clothes and stops in front of the door. She sighs and opens the door to step to the other room.

Toni hummed to herself, staring at the bathroom door. She wondered if she should knock, something could be wrong. Instead she tried to focus on the strands of hair she was weaving together. She blinked a couple times when she heard a squeal and thumping, baffled by what the fuck the human was doing. She finished one braid and moved to the second, careful of her horns. She finished when the door finally opened. “You good?” She asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the flustered girl in front of her.

“I fell,” She says faster than normal and turns to her left to leave her clothes on a chair by the door. “Oh.” She suddenly notices that her jeans felt lighter than normal. “I don't remember if I left my cellphone on my coat or in my hoodie.” She says turning to the other girl, taking a seat on the bed beside her, looking at her braided hair with interest.

Toni raised an eyebrow when the other claimed she had fallen. She raised an eyebrow as she watched her. “Oh okay, here.” She shrugged, waving her hand and teleporting her coat down, pulling out her phone and setting it in her hand. The demoness smiled at the other admiring her hair. “You want me to braid yours?” She asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

Marcela jumps a little at the powerful display of magic from the other woman. “Oh, thank you!” She smiles at the other unlocking the screen and seeing a few lost calls from her parents. “Really? Hell yeah!” She responds enthusiastically at the proposition of having a braid from the demoness and the opportunity of her hair being touched by her. “I have to warn you that my hair is thick and very stubborn though... So don't feel bad if you can't make one.” She says turning her back to the girl, lifting one of her legs on top of the mattress to be comfortable. “Do you mind if I make a call?”

Toni laughed at how Marcela jumped at her using simple magic to teleport her phone. She smiled, shaking head head a little as she stood up and grabbed a few hair ties. “Alright, I mean my hair is thick too.” She pointed out, taking a seat closer to her. “Nah, call if you want.” She pointed out with a shrug. The demoness started brushing the human’s hair, smiling at how purely excited she had been when she asked. She hummed, leaning closer to her as she carefully detangled her hair. She started braiding half of it, deciding upon fishtail braids instead of normal ones. She was careful with tugging on her hair and such. She loved to be near her, even if she wasn’t sure who the hell her soulmate could be.

The brunette looks up as the demoness stands to look for something from a piece of furniture and notices how short her shorts are and how long the woman legs are. She turns her head to her phone as the other turns around. She waits for her, smiling at the fact that she was, in fact, her soulmate and she couldn't be luckier. Marcela lets out a contented sigh as the other starts to work on her hair. “If it's too difficult you can pull on it. My mother practically trained me with all the tight ponytails she made since I was a toddler.” She laughs a little for all the tears she had shed during her young age. She dials the number of her father’s phone and waits just a few tones for them to pick up. “Hola, papá! Feliz Año Nuevo too!”

Toni laughed when the brunette mentioned her mother doing tight ponytails. She smiled, shaking her head a little. “Boy, you should see some of the intricate braids and things my mom put me in. Pretty sure I have a receding hairline cuz of it.” She joked, chuckling as she tied off one braid, moving it to the front of her. She worked on the other side, listening to her talk on the phone, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckles at the comment of the demoness and forgets for a moment she was talking with her father. She gets the attention again as she hears her mother’s voice greeting her. “Hola, mami. Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también!” She listens to them, now talking almost at the same time on how they miss her, she touches the braid that was already done. “Mh? Oh, no. Comet is not here, I’m at a friend’s house.” She pauses listening to their questioning. “We went to a party but he left with his soulmate and I didn't want to bother them.” She tells the half-lie without a problem and chuckles a little at their understanding sighs. “Yeah, I’ll pass your greetings to him when I see him. Don't worry.”

Toni smiled when she heard Marcela laughing. She listened to her conversation, even though she didn’t understand the Spanish bits, making the other braid. She finished, grinning at the braids and moving to lay back on the bed. She admired the other, teasingly using magic to pull her down beside her.

Marcela feels how Toni lets go of her hair as she listens to her parents talk a little more. She gasps as she feels herself fall back on the bed. The brunette looks at the demoness, lifting her eyebrow at her. “Mh? Oh, it's nothing.” She talks on the phone and moving on the bed so she could she lean her head on the other’s shoulder, hugging her with her free arm on her middle. “Yeah, of course I’ll be okay.” She looks at the other’s face, trying to memorize it as her parents start to say their goodbyes. “Sí, buenas noches. También los amo. Nos vemos el próximo mes.” She makes a kissing sound on the microphone and hangs up.

Toni laughed at the surprise on Marcela’s face, smiling as the other moved closer to her. She hummed as she wrapped an arm around her as well. She wasn’t sure what the hell she would do if her soulmate turned into some stranger. Of course she wanted it to be the latina, but she wasn’t about to get her hopes up. She was shocked the other even liked her or wanted to be so close to her.

The brunette looks at her phone for a moment before leaving it beside them on the bed. She closes her eyes enjoying the embrace trying to figure out if the other had already figured out that they were soulmates. The answer was actually pretty obvious, she might say something. She plays with one of her braids that felt so foreign in her hair, but also very familiar.

“You like it?” Toni asked, watching her mess with the braids. She smiled at how the other seemed content beside her. She wanted to look up the runes but she would most likely have to go to the Underworld and then translate the letters. The demoness would much rather lay with the human. “You think Comet will apologize or is he too stubborn?” She inquired, humming a little. She wondered if the other had also found her soulmate and that was why she had squealed.

The human opens her eyes and after staring at the ends of the braids she gasps. She stands up missing the closeness a little, but excited when her eyes met her reflection in the mirror. “Oh! They are so CUTE!” She was so into her own head, she forgot what the demoness had been doing for her while she was on the phone. She lifts them to see them up close in her hands. “How do you make the strands to thin?” She asks, as she had never seen this type of braid before. “Oh, he will apologize as soon as I enter our apartment. That's what he does normally, but he usually just makes it so I talk to him again. He might still not be sorry.” She rolls her eyes at her best friends antics.


End file.
